Harmony
by Slushiesandchoccolate
Summary: Rose is on the verge of becoming a huge star. But she needs Dimitri's help to do it. To follow her dreams will take dedication, and focus. Rose knows that. But what she doesn't know, is that she is on the precipice of much more than fame. Will she fall?


**Hey guys, it's me! I promise to post the next chapter of Misguided soon, computer malfunction, but this just came to me. Three cheers for Nishi911, she rocks! Epically. Anyways, I won't waffle on, here is the very first chapter of Harmony. I own nothing. But if I could, I would combine Adam Levine and Dimitri together…. Drool.**

Oh shit , I was nervous. So, SO nervous. This was it! My chance at becoming a superstar; the voice of America! I was in a full out panic attack, babbling nervously to my best friends, Mia and Lissa.

"Oh my god, what if no one likes it? What if they throw stuff at me and call me a goat?" I fanned myself, " I can't do this! I'm going home. Never let me do this again. E-VER." I turned to the door. Mia quickly grabbed me, quite forcibly, and pushed me towards the audition room.

"You're up babe, break a leg!" she said and practically threw me on stage. I struggled not to pass out. Four chairs were turned away from me, each holding a music star.

Simple. They couldn't see me, as I started singing, if they liked it, they turned around. If they turned around that meant they wanted to work with me to produce an album. All four of them needed one person. After the time for recording was spent, around 6 months, the albums and singers would go head to head. Whoever won got a recording contract and their album would go public... And around 500 000 dollars. Bonus.

I shook slightly, but my voice was strong as I lifted the microphone, and began to sing.

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always one reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memory seeps from my veins_

_Let me be empty_

_And weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of an angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort there_

_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There are vultures and thieves at your back_

_And the storm keeps on twisting_

_You keep on building the lie_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_

_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of an angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort there_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here _

My voice trailed off, and I dared to look at the chairs. Three of them were turned, I sighed in relief. I was through!

Then I nearly did a fan girl squeal. Oh. My. God. No. Fucking. Way.

There, right in front of me, was THE Dimitri Belikov. Second hottest man on earth, only beaten by Lissa's brother. And he wanted to actually work with me. I stood there, gasping like a fish out of water.

_Get your shit together, girl_. I told myself.

"I'm Rosemarie Hathaway." I said, voice shaking only slightly. I surveyed the line of stars. All pretty big names, Christina Aguilera, Cee Lo Green and Adam Levine. As well as the drool-worthy Dimitri over there.

Christina, Dimitri and Adam wanted to work with me. No competition. Dimitri wins hands down. Duh.

"Well, you're all so talented, but I think I'll have to go with Dimitri." I beamed. Dimitri whooped, and ran up on stage, wrapping me in a bear hug.

"Rosemarie, you're going to make me the happiest man on earth. We're going to wipe the floor with that lot." Was it just me, or did that sound like a marriage proposal? Yummy. He released me, and I stumbled out of the audition room in shock.

"Well?" Lissa and Mia both asked at the same time. I looked up at them.

"Dimitri Belikov wants to work with me." I said, fanning myself. They both ran towards me, screaming so loud that everyone in the room looked at us.

"Rose, he is so hot-"

"With that silky brown hair-"

" And those chocolate eyes-"

" And Russian accent-"

"Not to mention-"

"His body!"

I grinned. Yep, that Russian was shit hot. And, as of right now, totally, exclusively, mine.

But all those thoughts seemed to roll right out the window, when I got a good look at the person behind Lissa.

Her brother Andre, whom I'd, loved since, well, forever. He resembled her in a lot of ways, same corn silk hair, and jade green eyes. But he was totally unique in his own way. I just wish he'd notice me once in a while.

Sure, I was pretty; big, brown eyes, hair that was almost the exact colour of dark chocolate, and a golden tan. And I sure cut a great figure, curves and all, but I wasn't beautiful. Not like Lissa, with her fairy looks, and slender, willowy frame. Not like Mia, with her perfect face, doll like. Sometimes I felt that guys just wanted me for my body. It sucked.

Andre treated me like a sister, and I so did not want to be a sister to him. Sighing, I made my way over to him, and told him the news. He smiled at me, and then hugged me. It sent shivers down my spine. His touch felt so good, and I craved it. Reluctantly, I drew back and said my goodbyes.

"I will see you tomorrow, before you go off and make music with that Russian god!" Lissa shrieked happily.

"On pain of death, you WILL introduce us. Understand?" Mia hissed, grabbing my arm so hard it cut of circulation. I nodded, she was pretty scary, and left the building.

Clutching the Manila envelope Dimitri had given me, I rushed so fast through the streets if New York, I was fairly sure I wore out my shoes. Now and then I couldn't help waving my arms and screaming 'I got in!' No one paid me much attention; it was New York after all.

I finally reached my apartment, which was a simple, two bedrooms, one bathroom place, and ran up the stairs, not bothering with the elevator. Probably a mistake. I lived on the tenth floor. For the record, I don't recommend climbing 10 flights of stairs in five inch heels. I hobbled to the door, and after several attempts, opened it.

Sprawling ungracefully on the leather couch, I opened the envelope.

**Likies, no likies, hated it, wanted to smash your computer? I want your opinion! Seriously. If you sign up without reviewing, I will hunt you down. And I will bring Strigoi-Dimitri along. Lolz. **

**xoxoxoxoElls**


End file.
